U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,668 to Herron (Jan. 10, 1995), the contents of the entirety of which are incorporated by this reference, discloses, among other things, various compounds having the antigenic binding activity of hCG. The oligopeptides disclosed therein are disclosed generally for use in diagnostic methods.
Various patents and patent applications to Gallo et al. (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,275 (corresponding to WO 96/04008 A1), U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,148 (also corresponding to WO 96/04008 A1), WO 97/49721 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,504 (corresponding to WO 97/49373), U.S. Patent Application 2003/0049273 A1 (also corresponding to WO 97/49373), U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,513 (corresponding to WO 97/49418), U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,871 (corresponding to WO 97/49432), U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,620,416, 6,596,688, WO 01/11048 A2, WO 01/10907 A2., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,109) relate to various oligopeptides and their use in, among other things, “inhibiting HIV infection,” “treating or preventing HIV infection,” “treating or preventing cancer,” “treating or preventing a condition characterized by loss of body cell mass,” “treating or preventing a condition associated with pathological angiogenesis,” “treating or preventing hematopoietic deficiency,” “ex vivo gene therapy,” “expanding blood cells in vitro,” and/or “providing blood cells to a subject.”